Slowly,Little by Little To You
by reishen12
Summary: Kisame was the one who broke Itachi's youngheart. After eight long years,they met each other again. All the time,Itachi thought that he had already recovered from the pain but unfortunately,he did not.What would Kisame do to win his heart again?KisaIta Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kisame or Itachi or Whatever. (Peace)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The world was looking peaceful as always as the morning sun rises from the east.

Itachi hugged his pillow and buried his face in it,"Five minutes…"

"Anicki,"that was Sasuke's voice.

He paid no attention to it and buried his face more on the pillow."Five minutes…"

"Nii-san!Stop the fucking five minutes routine and wake up!"

"Five more minutes…."

He suddenly felt the blanket being yanked off his body before hearing Sasuke once more,"Wake the fuck up!youre gonna be late for work!"Itachi groaned"If you don't want to get up fine, Im going downstairs."

He heard the door slammed shut. He groaned once more before finally getting up,eyes still sleepily he walked towards the bathroom,stripping himself of his nightshirt before putting himself under the shower .

"Ah!Fuck!"he forgot to turn on the heater ,at least he was wide awake because of the cold he finished his bath, got dressed and headed to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi was silently reading a book on his office table when suddenly,

"Itachi-san"that was Konan's voice,his boss executive assistant"Sir Pein wants to talk to you."

He stood up before smiling at the blue haired woman."Thank you Konan-san"

He turned around and walked down the hallway straight to Pein's office. He knocked on the door before walking in after hearing a 'Come In'.

"You called for me sir?"he asked.

"Yes Itachi,"Pein leaned his back on his chair"our company is going to have a new business partner and I want you to be the one to teach him everything,he's from a very well known family in the business industry and it would be a waste to lose him."

Itachi was silent for a was this new 'business partner'anyway?"I understand may I ask who is he Sir?"

"Youll meet him tomorrow morning,"Pein clicked his tounge"And there's one more thing I almost forgot,I want him to stay in your house,"

Itachi's jaw dropped open"What?!"He shook his head"Oh no,no,no Sasuke would bev mad. He can just stay at the hotel."

"No.I want you to personally teach him and take care of him. Im sure Sasuke would understand,"he said calmly"And im willing to double your payment and maybe even give you a higher position you're willing to do the job that is."

Itachi's eyes widen before smiling mischievously'_Now__ your __talking_'he thought.

"Of course more than willing to take care of our new business leave it all to me."

Pein smiled"Great"he waved his hand"You can leave now"

Itachi bowed before going out of the well,maybe it wasn't so bad after by taking care of their 'new business partner ' he can get a higher salary and even a higher grinned before walking back to his table.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi woked up early the next morning this actually surprised Sasuke but decided to be quite about it. Suddenly he doesn't feel like doing his 'Five minute routine',he was excited for work. He got to the company early than usual after taking a bath and getting dressed he didn't even eat his breakfast.

Everyone in the company was busy doing their own jobs and the others seemed to be busy preparing for the boss,Pein,was giving orders to Konan when he suddenly noticed him.

"Itachi,"he waved his hand,telling him to come closer.

He immediately walked towards him"Yes,Sir."

"He's coming today and I want you to get ready,"he ordered.

"Yes,Sir."

Konan suddenly rushed towards them."He's Here"

Itachi fixed himself up while Pein walked towards the entrance door to meet the guest. He was fixing his tie when he suddenly heard an all too familiar voice.""Youre company seems to be quite big,"came a deep,masculine voice"as expected of Pein,I say"

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice!

"Ofcourse you know I always wants the best,"his boss answered"And speaking of best. Imgonna give you the best one of my employees to teach you everything and take care of your every needs. Wait ,where is he?"Pein turned around"Ah!There he is!"

Itachi was still looking down the floor not sure what to can feel both of his boss and this 'new business partner' powerful auras coming.

"Itachi,what are you doing here?I told you to get ready,"he slowly looked up to Pein."Im sorry,Sir"

"Anyway,I want you to meet our new business partner,"Itachi slowly looked up to the taller man beside Pein "Kisame Hoshigaki"

Itachi was stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

Itachi was stunned.

Kisame was a lot better than he was eight years ago. He was much taller,his muscles lean with that angelic face and those soft kissable lips. Any woman would love to take off his clothes and make love to him. He never thought that he would still meet this man and to prove that,here he was infront of him right now.

He can hear the loud thumping of his chest,too loud that it was almost painful "Nice to meet you Sir" he shakily reach his hand out to him for a handshake.

Kisame held his hand firmly "It was nice to see you again'"he smiled at him"Itachi"

Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat before forced a smile onto his face before pulling his hand away from Kisame's hold.

"Wait,Again?" Pein interrupt "You two know each other?"

Kisame smiled a little to Pein before answering, "You can say that."

Pein smiled happily, "Well that's great!Atleast youll be more comfortable with each other'" he turned to face Itachi "I changed my mind about him staying in your house. Im letting Kisame stay in a five star hotel but you will need to go to his room everyday,to his every meetings and check on him as well."

"So," Kisame was the one to interrupt this time "he'll be like my personal assistant?"

"Yes, you can ask him anything you want and."

Kisame smirked "I see"

" Yosh Let's go to my office and talk about business. Itachi ,you can go back on your table,I'll call you when needed."

Itachi was left there smirk of Kisame was starting to irritate him,he wasn't even able to say anything else other than 'nice to meet you' with smile.'_Arrrrggggh_'

**(( TIME SKIP )))**

Itachi was putting all his irritation on a piece if paper,continuously writing Kisame's name on it.

"I hate you!I hate you!Why did you even com back!?" he keeps on muttering through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing,Itachi-san?"

He immedietly crumpled the piece of paper,hiding it in his back, "Oh nothing Konan-san," he smiled "Do you need anything?"

"Pein-sama ask me to fetch you and bring you to his office."she said.

He stood up before following Konan to Pein's two men inside were talking when they walked in.

"Oh Itachi,Kisame is leaving,you need to escort him to the hotel and make sure that he gets there safe,"Pein instructed.

"Yes Sir"

Itachi was silent as he walks side by side with Kisame to his man was also silent as he open the car door for him."Get in."

Itachi was about to glare at him and tell him that he should be the one doing that but he was taken aback when he notice that Kisame was wearing that irritating sexy smile of his. He immediately got inside the car when his heart started thumping loud in his chest.

Kisame sat beside the weasel before closing the car just sat there in silence as the car continue to make it's way to the hotel. He was looking outside the window as Kisame stares at him.

"How are you,Itachi?"Kisame asked, breaking the silence.

"Great!"not daring to look at him.

"And Sasuke-kun?"

"He's doing just fine."

"Why won't you look at me?"

Itachi didn't answer , again there was silence between the two of them.

"I miss you,Itachi."

'_Don't believe him!There's no way in hell he'd miss you after all this years!_' Itachi mentally screamed to himself

"I really miss you."

Almost immediately Itachi felt the tears welling up in his eyes._'No!I can't cry in front of him!I've moved on!Im no longer hurt'_ a single tear slides down his cheek,luckily,he was facing the window so Kisame didn't notice._'Who am I kidding?!Im still hurt.'_

_But If they believe that I am happy_

_Why am I crying right now Why_

_And if I am strong and that's what they believe_

_Then why do I feel broken_

_And my tears keep on falling_

_Why?_

Kisame sighed. Itachi still refused to look at him. He was actually surprised when he first saw him. He changed a lot, his hair were much longer and he was even morebeautiful. He can feel that Itachi wants to avoid him but obviously he can't because of his job. He can't blame him,after all he was the one who broke his heart.

_If life really likes to play with fate_

_With anyone else_

_then I will go with its innocence_

_and prepare my mind and heart_

After reaching their destination,Itachi was still silent, his eyes were slightly red and puffy ,only then ,Kisame realized that he was crying while they were in the car.

"Itachi," he grabbed the smaller man's arm "You can go home now.I'll going to have my driver bring you home on my car."

Itachi only nodded before walking towards the exit, he already had his decision,he's going to win Itachi's heart,and this time he won't make any mistakes…..

** :):) here's the second chappie**


	3. Chapter 3

-O-O-O-O-O-

**[Kisame's POV]**

I plopped down on the bed and stared on the ceiling. Memories of the past kept on flashing back to me,continously breaking my heart "Itachi," I closed my eyes " I didn't mean to hurt you."

**(FLASHBACK)**

I was at the school backyard and silently reading a book,when I suddenly heard loud sobs. The place was usually quite since most of the students prefer to go on the cafeterias,seems like I was the only one who's very fond of this place so I was really surprised to know that there are still other people here other than me.I stood up and went to where the sobs are coming.

There,beside the large tree of cherry blossom,I saw an angel, well , not a real angel but he definitely looked like one. It was mid spring so the cherry blossoms were at full bloom making the scene even more beautiful,except that the 'angel' was was shaking with sobs and seems to be desperately trying to calm himself down.I slowly walked towards him.I cannot see his face because he was covering them with his hands.

I reached out to my pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.I sat beside him before handling it to him "Are you alright?"

He moved his hands away from his face.I almost gasped as I stared to this beautiful angel ,those beautiful onyx eyes,pink lips and rosy cheeks. I can feel a blush making it's way onto my face.

He stared down at the handkerchief for a while before accepting it."Sorry,Did I disturb you?"

I smiled."Not at all."

He wiped off the tears on his face before smiling shyly at me."Uhm,Thank you for this hanky."

"It's okay , why are you crying?" I ask

He seem to hesitate speaking or to talk about his problem to me."It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.I'll just leave if you need more privacy."

I was about to stand up when he suddenly grabbed my sleeve.

"No! It's fine really."

He clutched the handkerchief in his hands before speaking."Im just not comfortable voicing out my problems to other people," he smiled at me "But,you seemed to be a good guy so I guess I can tell you."

"Okay.I'll listen."

He took a deep breath before speaking."M-my boyfriend broke up with me,"

I just stared at him after he said those .He's boyfriend must have been an idiot for letting go of this angel.I was about to open my mouth to say something when he started speaking again.

"Last night,h-he force me into bed.I keep on telling him to stop 'cause im not yet ready for those things but he won't just lucky that my friend came to rescue me but after that he broke up with me,"his voice broke out at the last three words "he said that if I can't give myself to him then he don't need me anymore."

I can feel the anger rising on my dare that guy do this to him!Forcing him into bed then break up with him after this angel refuse!Im gonna beat the lights out of that guy when I see him!

I put my hand on his shoulder,trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry. Im sure that guy will regret what he did,letting go of such a beautiful angel such as you,nothing could be worse."I realized that I keep on calling him angel,well,I still don't know what his name is.

He stared at me,there was so much emotions in his eyes,until finally he smiled at me."Thank You."

I felt like I was on cloud nine just by seeing that smile.I feel warm on my chest.

"Anyway,Im Kisame Hoshigaki and you are?"

He held out his hand to me."Itachi Uchiha."

**((TIME SKIP))**

I was here at the school backyard again and reading a book. But my mind was actually somewhere else. It 's been a month since Itachi and I first met each other after that we've been friends and we both like to hang-out on this place maybe because this is the place where we first met.

I took a deep ,all I can think about is Itachi.I can't get him out of my head that I can't even focused on my studies anymore.I don't like this at all. This is all new to me. I don't like things that I can't control,like my growing fondness for Itachi. I've never fallen in love with anyone before. Wait, Me ,In love?Im Inlove?!

"Kisame!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Itachi's voice. He was running towards me.I closed the book that I was supposed to be reading and put it in my bag.

"Kisame…"

I smiled at him."What's the matter,Itachi?"

"I got something to tell you,"he looked at me seriously.

I tilted my head to the side in question.

He took a deep breath before speaking."Kisame,you have to listen very carefully okay?"

I nodded.

"Kisame, I ….." he was blushing hard now.

"Hmm?"

"I-I-I l-Love Yo-u."he stuttered.

I stared at him in shock. Before he came I was here having problems in how to deal with my growing fondness for him and then I even came to the realization that maybe I was inlove with him.

Suddenly,I just burst out laughing.I don't know why I did that but maybe I did it to calm myself in some way.

Immedietly his eyes saddened."It's not a joke don't laugh."

I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and stared seriously at him.

"Are you sure about how you feel,Itachi?Isn't it just because it's the time of the month?"

"Im not a woman!"

"Well,you look like one."

He took a deep breath."Listen, Im sure about what I feel.I've never been so sure in my life,just this once'" tears started to streamed down his face "I love You ."

I stared seriously at him."Look were still young and many things can still change,even your feelings for me. Im sorru but Its not gonna work out.I don't want to hurt you." I pick up my bag in an attempt to leave .

"How can you say that Kisame? Do you think this is easy for me?that I wanted this?I don't want to fall inlove with you either, youre the one who Brought yourself closer to me,and now your not even giving me a chance?," he took out the handkerchief that I gave to him when we first met "If that's what you want then don't show yourself to me agin. That way I can forget about you easily." He handed the handkerchief to me before running away.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

I wanted to run after him that time.I want to tell him how precious he is to me,how much I care for him.I laughed brokenly. You won't really know the value of a person unless you lose him. After that incident only I realized that I was in love with him and due to so much depression I ask my parents to fix my transfer papers to America.

I want to hear his voice right now.I reach up to my phone since Pein give Itachi's phone number to me in case I need to ask him about something.I dialed up his number and waited for an answer.

**"Hello."**

"Hi, It's me Kisame."

**"How did you get my number?"**

"Pein give it to me."

There was silence."Itachi?"

**"What do you want?"**he sounded angry

"I just want to remind you that you need to get here early tomorrow,okay?"

**"I already know that. Im hanging up."**

"Wait-"

He already hang up on me.I sighed,Atleast I get to hear his voice.I closed my eys. Tomorrow is another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: - - :)**

New Update!Im actually busy this past few days so sorry it took me this long :) Anyway,Thank you so much much much **LeAwesomeOne IX** and **MistyxKisame** for the reviews! And sorry for the wrong grammars :) heavily edited!

**CHAPTER 4**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi was leaning against the door of Kisame's suite,waiting for the bastard to open the door for him."_Damn Kisame!Even caling me last night to come here early and now he's not even awake yet!'_

He keeps on muttering when the door suddenly flew open 'causing him to fall back,he would have hit the floor ,ass first,if it isn't for the person behind him who immediately catch his fall.

"Wow,I never thought you could be this dedicated."

Itachi immediately removed himself from the man's hold and stand up straight facing the man.

Kisame smiled widely."Good Morning,Itachi!"

He frowned."What's so good in the morning?You didn't give me an exact time last night so I came here as early as possible only to find you still sleeping comfortably on your bed while I wait here for almost an hour now ?Now tell me what's good in my morning?"

Kisame just chuckled at this. Itachi looked really irritated but that only made him look more adorable. He opened the door widely for him."Why don't you come in first?"

Itachi glared at him before stomping inside the room. The room was painted sky blue,the bed,the carpet and almost everything was painted the same."It look so gay."

"What?"

"Your room,Its so gay."

Kisame closed the door before walking beside him."Youre gonna pay for that you know."

Itachi just smirk at this before walking towards the chair place on the corner of the room."So,What do you want me to do?Are you gonna ask something?Don't tell me you told me to come here just to do nothing?"

"You're really rude."

"Is that a compliment?"

Kisame sighed"We need to do a presentation about the company's new project."

"And what is this new project that you and Pein wanted to push?"

Kisame handed him a portfolio."It is a machine well adapted in agricultural countries like China,Indonesia and the Philippines. It is a new line of plowing machines that used water as fuel."

Itachi looked at the details."How about the price?"

"Definitely cheaper. Usually rich farmers are the only ones who can buy it but now even average farmers can ."

"I see."

Kisame walked towards the door."I'll just go out for awhile and find some food."

Itachi knotted his forehead."This is a five star hotel Kisame,they serve food here just call them on the phone."

"You don't have to be so formal to me,Kisame would be fine."

"Sir Kisame."

"Kisame."

"Sir,Kisame,Sir"

Kisame chuckled." .Im going."then he walked out.

Itachi was about to say something but Kisame was already gone. He noticed some pictures on a picture frame place on the bedside stood up and picked up one of the pictures. He can't help but smile. Both of the pictures where from Kisame is still a teenager,probably when they where both in high school.'_When we first met,huh?'_

"You're really handsome." He bet that Kisame already had countless relationships especially through all the years that that face he can easily hook anyone,be that male or female.

"Thank You."

Itachi almost drop the frame after hearing Kisame's voice behind. He can feel his hot breath on his shoulder and that was enough to shake his system. He turned to him then walked backwards."What are you doing here?I thought you said youre gonna find something to eat?"

"I changed my mind."

"Okay. But don't come near me like that again."

"I liked being closed to you,"Kisame stepped closer to him. His eyes shining with amusement as his even sexier lips curved into a mouthwatering smile."Especially this close."

"Sir Kisame!"Itachi's heart was now beating rapidly in his chest,suddenly felt like he was lacking oxygen."Im here for work!"

"Why?Did I say that youre here for something else?"He stood right in front of him."Im not doing anything. Just trying to seduce you a little.I realized that I don't just like your beautiful face but I like seeing your expression whenever I get this close to you."

"I swear im gonna destroy this picture frame on your face if you get any closer."Itachi tried walking out of his way to his side but the taller man just stretched his arms on the wall,cornering him.

"Say my name."

"W-what?"

"I said say my name,Call me Kisame and not Sir Kisame."

"But you're my-"

"I don't care. Just say it."

"K-Kisame.."

Kisame smiled then lightly caressed Itachi's cheek."Good."He pulled away then walked towards his laptop."Come on. Let 's get to work."

Itachi heart was still beating fast. He took a deep breath then counted from one to ten,trying to calm himself.'_Damn You Kisame!Why are you doing this to me?'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

This ones pretty short i i still have many homeworks. And i need to do a report so sorry :))))) Love Love Love !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: - - Again :)

Another Update! And I already edited the last chapter . (hope there's no mistakes this time . Teehee :D ) And again sorry for the wrong grammars .

**CHAPTER 5**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Itachi was doing some window shopping along the mall. He almost choke out on the peanuts that he was eating when he notice someone coming closer to him. _'God,How can this guy be so handsome?'_

"You. What are you doing here? And how did you know that im here ?"

"Instincts." Kisame answered. But Itachi have a feeling that Sasuke was the one who told him. The two have been friends as well eight years ago and looks like the two still have their friendship until now.

"Im not in the mood for any of your jokes Kisame. Find someone to annoy."

Kisame smiled. "Why would I,when I have you."

Itachi frowned the walked away from him. "Stop following me, Kisame."

No answer.

He stopped walking then turn around. An Ice cream in a cone met his view and when he looked up he was greeted by the smiling handsome face of Kisame. How did he get the Ice cream,he really don't know.

"Ice Cream?" he offered "this is really delicious since im the one who chose the flavors."

"No thanks." He tried walking past him but he just followed. "What?"

He backed off. "Hey,easy."

Itachi just sighed the tried walking away from him again when he suddenly stop,but this time not because of Kisame.

"Itachi,Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..Im okay. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop following me?"

Kisame just look towards the direction he was looking at earlier. "That's him right."

"Who?"

"The reason why you were crying the first time that I met you."

"No."

"Want me to get revenge?"

Itachi look weirdly at him. "And why would you get revenge?"

"I don't like it when someone else catches the attention of the man that I love."

"What?"

Kisame smiled. "Its nothing. You don't really want me to get revenge?"

Itachi sighed. "NO!"

"Come on. It'll be fun." He wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders. "Its time to face some of your demons,angel. Im getting depressed thinking that guy was your ex. I just can't commit suicide right now because I don't want to waste my handsome face. I mean—"

"Kisame,you know I'll be the one commiting suicide if you won't stop your arrogance. Youre driving me crazy."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Itachi turned to him. And because Kisame had his arms around his shoulders, their faces were now only a few inches away from each other. He finds himself staring at the handsome face before him. He can hear his own heartbeat beating loud on his chest. He tried to moved away from but Kisame wouldn't let him.

"It's alright,Itachi." Kisame said in the gentlest voice ever , very much different from the arrogance he displayed earlier. "No one could ever hurt you again. "Trust me"

_'But you did hurt me Kisame'_ he wanted to say but ended up just nodding. "Where's your ice cream?"

"I gave it away."

"Itachi."

Itachi suddenly snapped his head to where the voice was coming. They were already inside the jewelry shop. And they were already infront of him. Kakashi Hatake. His first love. His first boyfriend. His first heartache. And he was with another woman.

Kisame cleared his throat beside him. "Ah, Itachi, honey. Do you two know each other ? Are you relatives ?"

Itachi tried hitting Kisame with his elbow but Kisame would always be Kisame. He just laughed then hugged him tightly. He was too shock by his actions so he wasn't able to do anything.

"Im just joking angel. I know that you don't know who he is."

"How are you,Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Angel," Kisame suddenly pulled him towards to where the jewelries where placed not even giving him a chance to answer Kakashi. "Just choose anything that you want. I am rich. And definitely I am even more handsome than the other living creatures in this world. But of course your beautiful as well,angel. And Do you want to buy this peoples souls,no problem. Just leave it to me."

"Shut up, Kisame!" he hissed.

"Yes,honey. So did you already choose the soul that you wanted to buy?" he looked at the rings infront of them. "Just choose one of this rings. They'll be better than the souls that we can buy. So what do you think, my love?"

Itachi was trying to figure out a way to keep Kisame's mouth shut. This is the first time he have seen Kisame this noisy.

"Stop it!" he whispered.

"Just relax," he moved even closer to him "If you don't want to look like a loser in front of your ex just play along with me okay?"

Itachi's heart was beating wildly in his was surprised when Kisame suddenly brush his hand to his face.

"Don't stare at me like that,Itachi. If you don't want me to kiss you in public that is," he whispered in his ear ." But ofcourse you can still say yes."

"Kisame.."

"Okay. I'll shut up." His beautiful eyes just couldn't stop smiling at him. "You really won't say a yes ?"

Itachi cannot help but laughed.

"Ah!Finally!Youre smiling!No!Youre laughing!Yes!Yes!"

"You look like an idiot." Itachi shook his head. "Maybe I should send you off to another planet."

"You can't do that. You would miss me."

"Yeah,right. As if I care if you're here or not."

"Youre such a heartless person," he grinned sexily at him "One of the things I found fascinating in you."

"Talk to yourself."

"Like I said, why would I, when I have you?" he move closer to him. " So did you choose the ring that you want?"

"Kisame,we don't need to do this."

"Were already here so just choose anything."

"Kakashi,honey! I found the right ring!"

He turned his head towards the woman who vwas with Kakashi . Kisame gently forced him to turned his attention back to the jewelry. " Im sure it's ugly and cheap," he whispered. He called one of the sales personel. "What is your most priced ring in here. I want the best for my fiancée ." Kisame pulled him. "And that's him"

"Kisame you don't have to—"

"It's nothing,angel. Im just using some of my riches so you don't have to worry about anything,okay?"

Itachi don't have any choice so he just let Kisame do what he wants. Anyway, theyre just acting. Later,he'll just give the ring back to him.

"So youre getting married," that was Kakashi. "Congratulations."

Itachi turned his head towards him and smiled. "Thanks. You too right ?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations as we—"

Kisame suddenly pulled him out of the shop. He tried pulling his hand away from Kisame's tight grip.

"Wait, Kisame ! Why did you do that were still talking ! "

Kisame suddenly stopped walking. He turned around to face Itachi who backed off.

"What ? You wanted to talked to him now ? "

" He talked to me and I just – "

" You still want to be with him ! "

"No ! "

" What ? Youre yelling at me now ? Trying to defend him against me, huh ? "

" Im not defen—"

" That's not what im seeing – ouch ! "

Itachi suddenly punched him in the face. " Let me finish what im saying ! "

" No ! " Kisame turned around then walked away from him. " Youre defending him ? After I waste my energy and saliva just to communicate with that stupid jerk ."

" Kisame ! "

" What ? "

" Where are you going ? "

" Im commiting suicide . "

Itachi just stared at him as he walk away. Until he just found himself laughing. He didn't expect that there would still be a time in his life where he would laugh this hard. And he didn't even know the reason why. Ah, he remembered. It was Kisame who made him this happy. Because he still showed him the beauty of life even if he was broken hearted. Twice.

"So that's it?" that was Kisame. He was suddenly in front of him. " After you chose to defend that jerk over me, you'll just laugh ? But it's okay. Atleast youre happy. " He moved that raven strands of hair away from Itachi's face. "How about some Ice cream ? "

_' Aw, Kisame ! Youre too nice, too sweet, too caring. And too handsome. Don't be like that. My heart is still weak when it comes to you. I might … I might fall in love with you again, you know . '_

But Itachi just laughed at this thought as well. After what happened between the two of them eight years ago, he already teach his heart to rest.

"Okay. Let's go grab some Ice cream. " this time, he was the one to hold Kisame's hand before walking towards the nearest Ice cream parlor. "Why is your hand cold ? "

"Nerves."

"Nerves?"

"Let's just eat Ice cream."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: - :)

Sorry for the wrong grammars ! :)

** CHAPTER 6**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is just a simple presentation, Kisame. And youre telling me that you can't do it?" Itachi ask in an irritated tone.

"I don't do well with computers. Plus I know that you can do it even by yourself."

He sighed. Kisame was being stubborn. He doesn't even want to touch his own laptop and was busy playing Candy Crush on his android tablet while lying on his bed instead.

'**SWEET!'**

Itachi's brow twitched.

'**FUNTASTIC!"**

He suddenly snatched the gadget away from Kisame 'causing for the other man to jump in place.

"Stop playing fucking Candy Crush and try to think of something to solve this fucking problems of yours instead!" he yelled.

" Alright. Alright. You don't have to yell you know." He then pulled Itachi towards him, causing for the small man to fall on top of him. Their lips would have touch but Itachi put his hands on Kisame's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"You can stop cursing anytime. I won't mind." Itachi tried getting up but Kisame wouldn't let him. He just tightened his hold around his small frame.

"Five minutes, Itachi. Let's stay like this for just five minutes."

Itachi didn't move. He was starting to hyperventilate by the close proximity._ 'Five minutes. Just five minutes. I'll give him just that'_

"Kisame."

"Hmm?'

"Kisame!"

"Yeah?"

"It's past five minutes now."

"Oh." Slowly he let go of him..

Kisame sat up on the bed. "Were going to a Riding Club. There is a prestigious Riding Club somewhere here, I think that would be a perfect place. Two days from now, we'll be leaving. So you better pack your things. We will stay there for a week."

"A Riding club? A week?'

"Yes. We will hold the meeting at the riding club. Those investors love horses, as well. They would love the club. The nice atmosphere and the horses could convince them to invest. And we will be there for a week because we both need to get familiar with the club. And you need to learn how to ride a horse."

"What? Me?"

"It's a part of your job. Don't worry, your work entails free lodging and I will give you fair and just compensation. "

Itachi was not really fond of horses. He was afraid of them, infact. "One week?" He'll be alone with Kisame for a week._ 'God, Save me.'_ "O-okay. It's not like I have any choice anyway."

**((TIME SKIP))**

The riding club was a paradise. Everything seems to be worth more than a million. The place was very exclusive and even the horses that were running around seemed to be prized.

"Kisame, why do men are the only ones who's allowed to be a member in here?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm..Because it is ideal for bachelors who want to get away from pesky girlfriends. Women are only allowed in here when they were invited personally by the members." He explained.

Itachi stared at him. "It's a joke, right?"

He smiled. "Not really. Maybe that wasn't the main reason to why this club was establish but it is one of the main reasons of the other members for joining. Second are business and horses. For them, women are a major headache. That's why this place is dominated by men. "

"And horses," he added "this place is made for them."

"The place that were in right now was the Konoha Estate. From those mountains up to the lake, was all a part of this estate."

"Wow." Itachi could see acres of cultured grass, ideal for horses running wild. He felt just like he was in a different world after entering this place.

"Yeah. This place is really wow."

"How much longer till we get to your villa?"

"Were almost there. ' After a few more minutes, he parked his car in front of a Japanese-Inspired house. It was made of wood like structure. The roof was made of tiles. And there is a bamboo forest at the backyard. "This proves me that were still in Japan."

"Yup. I made it that way."

He took off his shoes before entering the house. He placed it on a shoe rack near the entrance. The floor was wooden and his feet enjoyed walking on them. He open one of the sliding doors. The garden met his view.

It was a typical Japanese Garden. There were stone lanterns with zen designs. At the one corner there is a cherry tree. And in the middle there is a bamboo fountain. "In the whole Konoha Estate, I have the most beautiful garden. Even my friends are envious. They cannot copy my designs."

"Nice. Nice. But it would be perfect if there's a Hot Spring."

"It is perfect, Itachi." He opened the bamboo door. There was a pond there that was surrounded with grass. " This is my own hot spring. Nagato and Hoshigaki Technologies designed it to resemble the real one. It has a water heater. There's also a drain and water refiller. You can use it anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Yes. Tonight if you want. But for now, I'll just show you to your room so that you can get a rest."

The guest room that he gave him was very cozy. He places his bag on the floor then sat on the bed. "it looks so feminine. But it's fine. As long as you won't let me sleep on the floor."

"I have another guest room with futon mats if you don't want to sleep on the bed."

"You really want me to sleep on the floor, don't you?"

"I said 'if you don't want to sleep on the bed'. Don't you like this room?"

"No, I like it."

"My room is just beside yours. Call me if there's anything that you need."

Itachi suddenly remembered something. " Wait. Are youre guest gonna stay here as well?"

"No, they will stay at the guesthouse. Same goes with Pein's staff who will visit here on the last day to confirm all the details of the contract."

"Uhmm…So we'll be here with your girlfriend?"

Kisame shook his head. "No. She has her own house here."

**'So he does have a girlfriend.'** He sadly thought. He paled when a realization suddenly hit him. " The two of us will be alone in here? Wait, what would your girlfriend and the people think about me? I'll just stay at the guesthouse."

"There are no more rooms available there. One of the members has a business conference and they are using most of the rooms. And besides, it is more comfortable. Itachi, I won't do anything that you wouldn't like."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. " And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Youre really a pervert. I hate you. I'll stay at the guesthouse."

Kisame laughed. "Now, now. Don't stress yourself. I won't do anything to you. So just relax."

"Im just worried about your girlfriend." Itachi pouted.

_'Now that is really cute'_ Kisame thought. Take a rest and you will meet her later. Tell her yourself that you won't do anything to harass me."

After closing the door, he just leaned his forehead on it. He sighed. _'Just a Little more, my love ….'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

X0X0X0


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Okay. So here's the next chapter. Took me a while to finish this one 'cause it's so hard to look for an inspiration. And there will be lemon hmmm maybe … next next next chapter. Bwahahahahaha!. And there will be a few OC. Again, sorry for the wrong grammars. English is not my mother language :)

**CHAPTER 7**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi averted his gaze away from Kisame as he drive them to the Riding Club's main stable. He said, that is the place where he would meet his girlfriend.

He adjusted the long-sleeved blouse that Kisame ask him to wear. He even gave him a pair of jeans and boots. It looked so feminine but he decided to not say anything and just wear it_. 'What kind of a girlfriend is that? Won't she even get jealous? Does she know that Kisame and I had a past?' _He looked outside the window, from there he can already see the main stable_. 'Why would she get jealous? And Kisame and I don't have a past! I wasn't even able to kiss him..'_

"Where's Reika?" Kisame asked the stable boy when they got down on the car.

"She's inside the stable, sir. I'll bring you to her."

"Is she working in here?" Itachi asked. Because as far as he knows, the only women who's allowed to stay in the club were employees.

Kisame just smiled at him, he took Itachi's hand as they walk inside the stable and there is not a single person in there other than the three of them. The place was full of horses.

In front of them was a white horse with a black star shaped dot on the forehead. Kisame caressed the horse mane and then turned to him. "Meet Reika, Itachi. My girlfriend."

Itachi's jaw dropped open. "What?! Wait, this? This is your girlfriend ? A horse?"

"Hai, soo desu. " he agreed. "She's an Appaloosa that I acquired from an auction when she was a filly."

Itachi placed his hands on his hips. "This is one of your jokes, right?"

"Reika-chan, kochiri wa Itachi-chan desu," Kisame introduced.

When the horse whine then bucked, Itachi immediately hid behind Kisame. "She's jealous!"

Kisame laughed. "She said Nice meeting you. Touch her."

Itachi shook his head. "I don't want to."

"Come on. She don't bite. Besides the two of you needs to get closer to each other 'cause she's the one that you will be riding here in the club."

"Eh? Do I really need to ride a horse?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. But if you don't know how then I'd be more than willing to teach you. You need to learn 'cause we will show the investors around the place. You cannot ride the car because there are places here that is only designed for horses." Kisame explained.

Itachi stomped his feet. "I'm afraid of horses!"

Kisame just chuckled at this. "Then I guess it would be better if you would just ride with me for now. After that, I will teach on how to ride a horse on your own."

Itachi just nodded his head. He needs to learn because it's a part of his job. He don't want to fail.

When Reika was finally out of the stable, Kisame turned to face him after giving some instructions to the stable boy. "You go first," he said before helping him step on a box for him to reach the horse back. "Hold the horse reigns with your left hand and grab the saddle horn with the other." Itachi followed his instruction. "Place your left foot on the stirrup, then pull yourself up."

Itachi silently prayed before following his next instruction. He closed his eyed because of the tension when he finally sat on the saddle. His heart was still beating fast when he finally felt Kisame's presence and strong physique behind him after mounting the horse.

"You did great, Itachi." Kisame whispered in his ear.

Itachi shuddered from the close proximity and snapped his eyes wide open. He can feel Kisame's hot breath on his neck and shoulder, giving him a different kind of nervousness. "What's next?" he asked then slightly turn his head to the side to look at Kisame.

"Now, use your legs to gently kick your horse to make him go." Kisame instructed.

"Slowly?," Itachi gently kick the horse side with his foot. He almost squeled when the horse suddenly ran. "What's happening? Why did he run ?"

"I told you gently , right? Maybe you put up too much pressure on it."

"Make her stop, Kisame! Make her stop!" he shouted. His eyes widen when he noticed thet the horse were heading towards the trees. "she's heading towards the trees!"

"Ho!" Kisame immediately pulled the horse reign. Reika stopped.

"Kisame! I don't want to ride anymore." tears were now streaming down Itachi's face. "I'll just walk while you guys can ride the horse."

"Silly. Of course you can learn how to ride." Kisame pulled him to his body by the waist. "All you need to do is follow instructions and you will do great. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Im here."

Maybe right now, If there's a one thing that Itachi wouldn't want to lose was his trust in Kisame. He smiled then wiped his tears away. "Can I make her now? Because I want to learn how to fly."

((TIME SKIP))

"Are you still scared to ride a horse?" Kisame asked while they were walking towards the Riders Verandah to eat lunch.

"Not anymore. I think it will be more easier for me to ride your girlfriend now." Itachi answered.

"Hey, Kisame!"

That voice was the one who greeted Itachi and Kisame as soon as they entered the restaurant. An albino guy walked closer to them. "Long time no see, Kisame-san."

"Hidan," Kisame pulled Itachi closer to him. "Itachi, this is Hidan by the way. He's the manager here in Riders Verandah. Hidan, this is Itachi."

"Hi. Are you enjoying your stay here?" Hidan ask.

"Yes. Very." Itachi answered.

"Kisame, my man.!"

The three of them turned their heads towards the voice. And they were greeted by the handsome smiling faces of two men. One with the red coloured hair and the other one is black.

"Wow. Theyre cute." Itachi said before his vision turn black because Kisame covered his eyes with his hands.

"Come on, Kisame. Be a good sport!"

"Yeah. Learn to share your blessings!"

"Shut up, Zetsu, Sasori." Kisame pulled Itachi towards their reserved table. "Don't look at those two. It's not good for your health."

"Huh?" Itachi heard the two men laughed, followed by the other customers who was there.

"Hey, Miss Pretty," Kakuzu called to him. "Don't believe in what Kisame said. He's just jealous."

"He's not a she, Kakuzu!" Kisame scolded

"Well, atleast he's still beautiful."

"Just shut up!"

Kakuzu just laughed then pulled Sasori out of the restaurant. "Come on, dude. Let's let them concentrate on each other."

"Are you guys always like this in here?" Itachi asked when the two were finally gone. He don't know why but somehow Kisame's face was dark.

"It can get worse," a pink haired woman answered without looking away from her laptop computer. "But when it does get worse…"

"It only makes everything here more interesting." Hidan added. " I Really love watching this mens get crazy over love. Right, Kisame?"

"Whatever. Where's our order?"

Itachi just keeps on watching Kisame as he silently eat his food. After Kakuzu and Sasori left, Kisame's mood hadn't gotten any better and Itachi was getting worried. Was it really that bad? Was it really that bad for his name to be linked by him_? 'Stupid Bastard'_

Itachi kicked Kisame's foot under the table. Kisame gasped then turned his head towards Itachi, and Itachi just acted like nothing happen. This time, Itachi was the one to gasped when he suddenly felt a slight pain on his feet. When he look at Kisame, the bastard was smirking. '_He stepped on me!'_

They spoke almost at the same time.

"Why did you stepped on my foot?"

"Why did you kick me?"

They spoke almost at the same time again.

"' 'Cause your stupid."

" 'Cause your irritating."

" You look like an idiot."

" Youre crazy."

" Ugly!"

"No, your ugly!"

Itachi gasped. "Liar. You said im beautiful!"

Kisame was silent for a minute, then he stared at Itachi. The irritation on his handsome face slowly faded away and a sexy smile was now forming on his lips.

"Youre right," he said. "Your not ugly."

Itachi could feel the heat on his cheeks. There's no way he can look at Kisame's straight in the eyes now. Itachi tried kicking him again under the table. But this time, instead of fighting back, Kisame caught Itachi's leg with his own two legs and held it there. When Itachi turned his head towards him again, Kisame's smile couldn't be any better. And the twinkle in Kisame's eyes didn't help Itachi calm his chaotic system.

"Let go of my leg."

Kisame just ignored him and tightened his hold more. "Answer me first. Why am i annoying?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Itachi. I know there's a reason. Tell me."

"I told you it's nothing!"

Two women entered the restaurant. One of them ran towards Itachi and Kisame while the other one sat on the table next to theirs.

The woman wrapped her arms around Kisame and sat on his lap. Itachi's eyes widen at this.

"Hi, Kisame." Said the woman. "Finally, I got to see you. You've been busy these past few days."

"Hello, Mina. It's nice to see you as well."

"You've already forgotten about me, don't you?" Mina pouted.

"Then let me make it up to you."

Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Something inside tells him to grab the hair of the woman who was now clinging to Kisame away from him and then throw her to the nearest cliff_. 'Damn you, Kisame! Don't touch that bitch! She's poisonous!'_

Itachi saw Hidan walk beside Kisame carrying a stainless pitcher. Hidan seem to tripped over something, causing for all the contents of the pitcher to pour on to Kisame.

"Ooops! Sorry, Kisame. Wait, I'll get some tissue." Before leaving Hidan secretly winked at Itachi.

'_So he did it on purpose' _ Itachi thought. Itachi looked at Kisame as he keeps on wiping his clothes with the help of Mina. Itachi looked around him. Everyone was looking at him as well and secretly giving him signs and instructions that he can't understand. His eyes caught the pink-haired woman, she turned her laptop computer towards his direction. And there, in big, bold letters, it said GET YOUR MAN.

Itachi didn't know what kind of insecr got to his brain when he stood up. He move closer to Kisame then pulled the woman away from him. He took the tissues that Hidan handed him then started helping Kisame himself while the woman stood stunned behind him and Kisame staring weirdly at him.

"You need to change your clothes. Let's go." Itachi grabbed Kisame's hand, then pulled him out of the restaurant. "Im tired as well and I want to rest. Oh, wait! Were not pai—"

"It's already paid for!" Hidan shouted. "Go and enjoy yourselves!"

"Hidan. Youre doing it again, aren't you?"

"Kakuzu, honey, let me ebe. I think now I know why it'd fun messing up someone else lovelife."

Itachi didn't pay attention to Hidan anymore and the tall guy beside him who was obviously his boyfriend. He just keeps on walking while holding Kisame's hand and if that woman try to run after them, she would definitely receive a slap and a flyng kick from him.

He felt Kisame stopped walking behind him. When Itachi turned, he saw that twinkle in his eyes again and that sexy smile on his lips. And if he wasn't wrong, Kisame was trying to seduce him again.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have snatched you away from your date."

"Date? Mina is not my date."

Somehow, it made Itachi feel…. Satisfied and happy. '_Oh crap!'_ He was jealous of that woman! Itachi walked away from Kisame in an attempt to hide anything he might be able to read on his face. His heart beat faster when Kisame held his arms. He was ready to fight back if Kisame ever asked him a question when he suddenly touch his loosened hair.

"Youre going the wrong way, angel." Kisame said in a very sweet voice. "That's not the way to my house."

The Kisame casually put his arm around Itachi's shoulder and walked with him. No one dared to speak after that. On Itachi's part he was just too glad that Kisame didn't ask anything about his behavior. Because even Itachi was not sure of what was he going to answer.

'_But I feel good at the moment… because I have Kisame beside me.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!Review!


End file.
